In order for plasma to form in a plasma chamber during the creation of thin film or other applications, a power generator often creates an electric potential between a cathode and anode within the plasma chamber. This causes ignition of a processing gas into the plasma. The plasma then acts upon the cathode to create the thin film upon a substrate within the chamber.
Although the creation of plasma through the use of a potential between a cathode and an anode enables creation of the thin film or other application, using a cathode and anode in such a manner often creates electrical discharges or arcs. Arcing can occur through other methods as well. An electric arc is an electrical breakdown of a gas which produces an ongoing plasma discharge. Arc discharges are undesirable because they can create non-uniformities in the thin film coating, thereby lowering the quality of the processed film.